kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Sports Gamer
|type = Rider Machine Rider Form |homeworld = Shakariki Sports |affiliation = Kamen Rider Genm (Formerly) Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (Currently) Genm (Bakusou Treasure) (Prototype version) (Formerly) Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo (Prototype Version) |gender = N/A|season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode = Infinity! Power of Humanity! |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = 13 (Ex-Aid) |image2= |-|Original= |-| Prototype = }} 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= The is a bike Rider Machine used by Kamen Rider Genm as a weapon as well as transport, summoned with the Shakariki Sports Gashat. When the Shakariki Sports Gashat is used by Genm or Ex-Aid, Sports Gamer can fuse with them to access Sports Action Gamer Level 3 arming them with the Trick Flywheels. When the Proto Shakariki Sports Gashat is used by Genm (Bakusou Treasure) or Lazer Turbo, Proto Sports Gamer can fuse with them to access Proto Sports Action Gamer Level 3 or Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0 arming them with the Proto Trick Flywheels. Description Sports Gamer is a small black, pink, and light-green Sports Bike-themed Rider Machine. It is used for Genm to both ride on and attack his opponent with, such as when he initiates a finishing move. Ex-Aid and Genm combine with the Sports Gamer to assume Sports Action Gamer Level 3 where they are equipped with the disc-like Trick Flywheels on their shoulders for projectile throwing. Prototype version Proto Sports Gamer is a small black, and gray Sports Bike-themed Rider Machine. Lazer Turbo and Genm combine with the Proto Sports Gamer to assume Proto Sports Action Gamer Level 3 or Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0 where they are equipped with the disc-like Proto Trick Flywheels on their shoulders for projectile throwing. History First Fight with the Kamen Riders and Genm Transformation into Sports Action Gamer Level 3 Fight Against the Gamma Second Fight with the Kamen Riders and First Fight with Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3 Third Fight with the Kamen Riders Fourth Fight with the Kamen Riders and First Fight with Brave Beat Quest Gamer and Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 Second Fight with Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 Fifth Fight with the Kamen Riders and Losing to Ex-Aid First Time Ex-Aid Assumes Sports Action Gamer Level 3 Ex-Aid Sports Action Gamer Level 3 vs Para-DX Ex-Aid Sports Action Gamer Level 3 vs Motors Bugster and Fantasy Gamer Ex-Aid's first ride on the Sports Gamer Weapons * Trick Flywheels (Ex-Aid Episodes 4-8, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Final Legend Stage), 11-12, 15, 21-24, Chou Super Hero Taisen, 25-30 * Proto Trick Flywheels ("Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer, Ex-Aid Episodes 35,) Powers and Abilities *''to be added'' Users *Kamen Rider Genm (Ex-Aid Episodes 4-8, 11) *Genm (Bakusou Treasure) **Prototype ("Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer) *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (Ex-Aid Episodes 12, 15, 18) *Kamen Rider Brave (Level UP Rider Series) *Kamen Rider Snipe (Level UP Rider Series) *Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo **Prototype (Ex-Aid Episodes 35, 38, 42, 45, True Ending, Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending (Genm vs. Lazer)) KREA-Genml3.png|Genm's Sports Action Gamer Level 3 Proto Sports Action Gamer.jpeg|Genm's Proto Sports Action Gamer Level 3 KREA-Exaidl3b.png|Ex-Aid's Sports Action Gamer Level 3 KREA-Lazerturbol0b.png|Lazer Turbo's Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0 Brave Sports Quest Gamer.jpg|Brave's Sports Quest Gamer Level 3 Snipe Sports Shooting Gamer.jpg|Snipe's Sports Shooting Gamer Level 3 Level UP Rider Series Sports Gamer was released as part of the Level UP Rider Series set LVUR08. Rider Gashat KREA-Shakariki Sports Gashat.png|Shakariki Sports Gashat KREA-Proto_Shakariki_Sports_Gashat.png|Proto Shakariki Sports Gashat Finishers * **Action Gamer Level 2: ***Genm strikes the enemy with his Sports Game bike (Rider Break). ***Genmn performs a flying kick (Rider Kick). **Sports Action Gamer Level 3 (Rider Slash): ***Genm throws a Trick Flywheel at the enemy for a spinning slash. ***Genm empowers a Trick Flywheel and the Gashacon Bugvisor in Chainsaw Mode and charges towards the enemy to slash at them. **Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0: ***Lazer Turbo empowers and throw a Proto Trick Flywheel at the Enemy. Genm= Shakariki CS Cycling Screen.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Genm's Action Gamer Level 2) (Sports Gamer Strike) (Prelude) Shakariki CS Cycling clashing.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Genm's Action Gamer Level 2) (Sports Gamer Strike) Shakariki_CS_Kick_Prelude.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Genm Action Gamer Level 2) (Kick) (Prelude) Shakariki CS Kick unfinished.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Genm's Action Gamer Level 2) (Kick) Shakariki CS Wheel Screen.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Genm's Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Trick Flywheel Slash) (Prelude) Shakariki CS Wheel Slashing.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Genm's Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Trick Flywheel Slash) SKRK CS Weapon Prelude.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Genm's Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Gashacon Bugvisor Slash) (Prelude) Double EARider Fnisher.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Genm's Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Gashacon Bugvisor Slash) |-| Lazer Turbo= (Proto) Shakariki Critical Strike.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Proto Trick Flywheel Slash) (Prelude) (Proto) Shakariki Critical Strike 2.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Lazer Turbo's Proto Sports Bike GamerLevel 0) (Trick Flywheel Slash) Behind the scenes Portrayal *The Sports Gamer is based on the Kona Precept 200. Notes *The Sports Gamer is one of the few Rider Machines that can combine with the Riders' Suit, the others being the Tridoron and Machine Hoodie. *This is the first official Rider Machine to be a sports bicycle, based on a Kona Precept 200. *Despite being Genm's Rider Machine, it notably shares Ex-Aid's colors: neon green and pink. **Incidentally, Ex-Aid would come to utilize Sports Gamer after he claims the Shakariki Sports Gashat from Genm. *The Sports Gamer that is ridden and the Level 3 Sports Gamer have different handlebar plates and bike frames. *For some reason, the actual Sports Gamer and the Level Up series version have different eyes. The Level Up variant having eyes similar to Ex-Aid. *Unlike the Proto Gamer support robots in Ganbarizing, the forms utilizing them in-show never possess the altered helmet of the normal variants. The other example being the Proto Combat Gamer. Appearances **Episode 38: Period with Tears **Episode 42: God Arrives! **Episode 45: Endless Game **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer'' }} References Category:Rider Machines Category:Vehicles Category:Arsenal (Ex-Aid) Category:Gamers